Dirty Minds
by SpawnOfSatan
Summary: A series of moments between my OC Alice Yaxley and Marcus Flint throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was making her way to the quidditch pitch, on her way to her first match, as the events of the previous day ran through her mind. She could not believe that she was finally accepted to the all-boys Slytherin quidditch team, she made her point the day before which finally changed Flint's mind.

'Honestly, the way they refused girls on their team for so long makes a person rethink their sexuality.' Alice thought as a smirk made it's way on her face.

* * *

_"Look Flint, I've been trying to make the team ever since my first year and all the gits before you refused me just because I'm a girl!" Alice shouted at the tall sixth year as he was making his way to quidditch practice with his team._

_"Well they were right to do so, girls can't handle quidditch." he said simply without looking at her, his team snickering at her expression of disgust. Alice quickly stepped in Marcus's way and stood in front of him as he looked down at her. She couldn't help but notice his manly features, his slick jawline as he clenched his trollish teeth at her in annoyance, his masculine figure and broad chest as he towered over her. Alice gulped as she moved in closer in attempt to be intimidating, which only made her heart beat faster as she looked into his grey eyes. The team went silent as they watched them, smirks painted on their faces._

_"Oh I can handle quidditch Flint." Alice said in a low voice as she sent a blood freezing glare to the captain in front of her. He smirked at her as he moved closer, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips._

_"What else can you handle Yaxley?" he asked mockingly in a husky voice while looking at her suggestively. Alice's eyes widened as the team burst into cackling laughters, she pushed Marcus away from her as she stomped back to the castle shouting _

_"You'll see you dirty git!"_

_ The team watched her as they laughed, a smirk played on Marcus's face as she turned back and gave him the middle finger, which made the team make "Ooo" sounds. Adrian Puecy stood by his captain saying _

_"Fiesty one isn't she?" Marcus just looked at him with the smirk still on his face, then turned around and led his team to the quidditch pitch._

_Marcus Flint was flying on his broomstick, feeling the wind rush by his face as he held the quaffle under his arm, making sharp turns here and there to avoid his teammates as they tried to steal it away from him. Quickly ducking, he barely dodged a bludger that threatened to tear his head off. As he repositioned himself properly on his broom, he sent a death glare to his beater who just replied with a grin. Suddenly, the quaffle under his arm flew out at the push of someone from behind him. The person flew past him like lighting as they took hold of the quaffle, made their way between all the green robes, slithering between their attempt like a true snake as they threw the quaffle into the hoop and scored. As the person came to a stop, Marcus noticed they weren't wearing green robes but instead the usual hogwarts female uniform, a brown braid down the smirking girl's back, her light blue eyes gleaming with delight._

_Adrian hovered by her as he remarked "Not a good idea flying a broom with a skirt that short." he smirked as he eyed her below the waist. She quickly flew to him and rammed her weight into him, almost knocking him off the broom. "How about you keep your eye on the quaffle and not my arse, you arse." _

_Graham and Terrence snickered nearby at Adrian as Terrance whispered to Graham "I like her", Graham nodding in agreement._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Yaxley?!" Marcus shouted at her as he flew to her._

_ "I'm showing you I can handle quidditch, Flint!" she shouted back._

_Marcus stared at her, unsure of what to say. He couldn't deny what just happened, she managed to take the quaffle from the captain himself, fly past the rest of the team like a falcon, and score a goal so swiftly. The team surrounded the captain and Alice as they watched her try to reason with him._

_"__You can't deny my talent Flint, you need me on the team!" _

_"We don't need anyone!" He shouted back, he wasn't going to let her damage his pride. _

_"You know as well as I do you'll be losing next match against Gryffindor with this team!" she sneered. She could feel the whole team's glares like daggers in her skin. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Flint asked with a low angry tone. _

_"Exactly what you think it means." she shot back._

_ It was true, no matter how much the Slytherin team tried to cheat their way into victory, they were still no match to Wood's team. The Slytherins weren't bad players, it's just that the Gryffindors were better._

_Marcus clenched his fists as anger boiled through his veins, how could she dare insult his team? _

_"Just let me play as a chaser next match. You must have heard the news, Wood got himself a new seeker. We don't know how he plays, that will have a great affect on the match." They couldn't help but see her point by now. _

_"Give me a chance, just next match. Watch how I play, if you don't like it you can kick me out, I won't protest." She said in a pleading voice. _

_Marcus lost himself in her genuine blue eyes as they looked into his soul. "The match is tomorrow, their will be no time to train her." Graham stated._

_ "Not to mention we already have three chasers, we need another beater." Adrian added. _

_"Exactly, it's even better that it's tommorow so Wood wouldn't get a word about a new Chaser! Don't you see? The shock will put an obstacle to their game plan!" They all looked at her understandingly. She turned back to Marcus and said with a sweet voice "Please Marcus." He couldnt help but notice it was the first time she said his name, he had to admit he liked the sound of it._

_He looked at her long enough to admire her little plump lips, her cute thin nose, the way her bangs fell on her forehead in a wavy motion to the right of her cheek, and the feature he loved the most, her icy blue eyes as they stared back at him. He didn't break eye contact with her while shouting to his team "Mountauge, you're switching to beater. Alice, you're in."_

_ Alice eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her face changing into a happy expression, she couldn't suppress a squeal of happiness as she grinned, looking around at the snickering team. Terrence gave her a hard pat on the back "Welcome to the team Yaxley!" Montauge quickly turned to Marcus in protest_

_ "but Fli-" _

_"That's final!" Marcus growled. Alice quickly closed in on Marcus, jumped onto his broom facing him and pulled him into a rough hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much, I won't disappoint you Marcus!" She squealed. Marcus looked with a shocked expression at his laughing teammates, a look that clearly asked for help. He wasn't good with handling such moments. He hesitantly placed his hand on her waist as she pulled back and grinned at him._

_"Slow down Alice, getting intimate with the captain on the first day!" Adrian shouted jokingly as the everyone laughed harder. Alice quickly let go and jumped back to her broom. "No, you don't realize how hard I've been working to make the team ever since my first year! It's been five years, I can't believe I'm finally getting a chance!" She shouted happily as she spread her arms upwards while flying around with only her legs holding her to the broom._

_ "She's mental." Graham Montauge stated. The rest of the boys, excluding Marcus and Graham, sped to catch up with her, laughing as she did crazy stunts._

_Marcus couldn't help but notice the warm feeling he was getting watching her. He hoped she wouldn't disappoint him in the next match because he, more than everyone else, knew he needed her on his team. In fact, he knew he just needed her in his life._

* * *

Alice quickly ran out of the girls' quidditch locker room with disgust on her face. She had her quidditch attire clasped tightly close to her chest, her eyes darted, searching for any sign of the vile creatures she had ran away from. She sighed in relief when she couldn't find any of them, she couldn't take any roach sneaking it's way onto her.

She turned on her heels, and angrily busted into the boys' locker room. The half naked boys covered themselves in surprise at first, some questioned her in disbelief, but she ignored them. Though she couldn't ignore the well built bodies that she quickly avoided ogling at, she scanned the room for the captain. When she found him at his own locker at the back of the room, she darted towards him in anger. His own eyes widening at the sight of a girl in their locker room.

"What do you want now, Alice?" He sighed. She glared at him, then almost growled.

"You sent me that rotten place you called a girls' locker room! there were roaches at every step, rats, and i think there's a ghoul living in there!" Alice tried her best to keep her gaze in his, she couldn't afford getting caught looking him over when she was supposed to be angry. His boxers were a little too low for her liking, and his quidditch player build made it even harder for her. She mentally cursed her hormones.

Marcus snickered. "If you can't handle a couple of pests, how can you even handle quidditch?"

"Those are two different things, Marcus! Pests are disgusting. All I have to do in quidditch is handle a bunch of balls!" She was searching for an empty locker to store her attire, to which she quickly found one. Just her luck, it was right by the captain's.

Marcus chuckled to himself when Alice smacked the locker door open and shoved her stuff in it, then sending a glare towards him as she heard him. "What?"

Marcus moved in close to her, then rested his forearm above her head, pinning her back to the locker. "I knew you could handle other things, balls eh?"

Terrance, who was nearby, burst into laughter but quickly tried to stifle it. Adrian on the other hand, had no problem letting the whole team hear his cackles.

"You're such a git!" she sneered, shoving him away. He just laughed at her, and went back to his locker, still eyeing her curiously. The sound of Lee Jordan warming up the crowd echoed through the locker room, it was their sign to finish getting ready. Just as Marcus let out his head from his shirt's collar as he pulled it on, his eyes widened with surprise at the sight by him. Alice was only in her underwear, shoving her school uniform into the locker. A wolf whistle was heard, to which she ignored, she didn't even bother to see who it was. She took out her qudditch pants and slipped them on.

"I told you she was mental." Montague's whisper was heard throughout the clanking of lockers.

It was only when Alice's voice rang through his head that Marcus realized he had stopped getting ready.

"I suggest you stop staring and get ready, wouldn't want the captain to be late."

His sight refocused, only to be greeted with the sight of a smirking girl. He grunted at her expression, then quickly got back to changing as she walked out onto the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus's eyes widened as the sight of a certain brunette flying his way came into his vision. For a second, he waited for her to swerve away, but she looked dead on determined to fling herself at him.

He got his grip ready on his broom, to get himself higher and avoid collision with the newest member of his team (which he was rethinking that decision right now), he didn't move in time though.

Alice slammed into him with all her weight, he felt himself being flung to the side. Marcus thanked god he had already gripped his broomstick, because if he didn't, his face would have reunited with the ground by now. After regaining his balance, he noticed the brunette backing away, leaving space between them in mid air.

Marcus was confused and angry, all he could hear was the swishing of players around him. Just as his lips parted, the shout he had itched to let out hitched in his throat when a gust of wind swished between them with force, with a glint of dark brown, and a sound of a rabid creature. It was a bludger.

"Better keep an eye out, don't wanna lose your head. Do you, captain?" she mocked. Just then, she disappeared in a flash as she flew away tailing Katie Bell.

Marcus watched as Alice punched the quaffle out of Katie's grip and caught it herself, then swerved around and flew towards Oliver Wood, ready to score.

Alice's eyes aimed towards the left hoop, and she aimed for it. Just as Oliver flew to protect the left hoop, she quickly swung the quaffle through the right one and scored.

The cheers of their house exploded as she fist bumped. Then, she smirked towards Oliver Wood, who just looked at her with a troubled expression.

Marcus didn't know what to feel. He was proudly glad of the scores, Slytherin was winning. Yet, he was bothered by the fact that Alice Yaxley was right, his team did need her.

* * *

The chatter of the great hall at night echoed through a certain captain's ears, though his mind was elsewhere. Marcus Flint was at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, he might have been there physically, but his mind was busy with thoughts about the loss.

"Marcus are you even listening?" Adrian asked, chewing a sausage. Graham turned to Marcus, awaiting a reply too. Marcus snapped out of his daze and looked to his friends in confusion.

"What?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. Adrian let out a sigh as he laid down his fork in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Adrian questioned. Now it was Marcus' turn to get annoyed.

"What? Just repeat what you said." He commanded.

"Nevermind that, look over there, seems like she's coming our way." Adrian motioned to the hall's door. Marcus' gaze turned only to fall on a certain face he wasn't too glad to see. Alice Yaxley was making her way to them.

Marcus sighed and turned to his right as Alice plopped down next to him. He was glaring at her hard enough, waiting for his message to get across. Yet, Alice completely ignored his glare, and she even dared to point at his plate and ask

"Hey, are you gonna eat that muffin?" She then turned to meet his eyes, only to get a raised eyebrow in reply.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to have dinner." She replied calmly. She fully knew she was getting on his nerves, and as much as she tried to hide it, somewhere deep inside she actually enjoyed it. It felt like getting back at him for being a dick through those years.

"What makes you think you can sit with us?" He growled. He didn't really know why she annoyed him so much, but he knew she did.

"What makes you think I can't?" She retorted, raising her own eyebrow mockingly.

Meanwhile, Adrian and Graham were looking back and forth between the two as things got heated, Adrian quickly pitching in to try and calm everyone down.

"So you guys think we did well in today's match?" Adrian asked loudly.

"Yeah of course we did, just because we lost doesn't mean we didn't play well. Those gryffindorks are weaklings!" Graham replied, and they both laughed as they tried to lighten the mood. Sadly, their attempts were futile as they were ignored by the two in front of them.

"What's your problem? Just because we lost doesn't mean you can take it out on me. It's not my fault Potter caught the snitch" she hissed.

"It's not like you stopped them from winning!" he shouted. Marcus could have sworn he saw something flare in her eyes at that point.

"Oh and you did such a great job, Captain. Need I remind you that I'm the reason your head is still on your shoulders? And I did my best, I scored most of our points, I'm part of your team!"

"Just because I accepted you into the team doesn't mean you are part of our group Yaxley." Marcus sneered.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this Flint. Why does my presence bother you so much? Is it because I'm a girl and you'd rather surround yourself with males to feed your homosexuality?"

"And why do you try so hard to cling to me, huh Yaxley? Are you really that obsessed with me?"

Alice couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're so full of yourself. Ofcourse everything has to be about you." She stood up and bent down to look him right in the eye.

"I'm taking the muffin." she grabbed the pastry off his plate and left.

"Hey, that's my muffin!" Marcus shouted after her.

"Well not anymore!" she shouted back, taking a deep bite into it.

Marcus growled, then turned back to his friend. Only then did he notice the whole hall staring at the scene that unfolded before them.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is such a git!"

"Sshh!"

Alice was immediately shushed by madam Pince. She sighed in frustration then turned back to her friend, Cara Burke. Cara and Alice have known each other for as long as they could remember, but their friendship wasn't one with a magical start. Their families were close for centuries, and 'it was only fitting for them to become friends' as Alice's mother has put it.

Still, after years of spending most of their time together, they have grown to be close.

"Then why bother him at all? Cara asked, though her attention was to the potions book she was reading.

"Really Cara? I thought you were a Ravenclaw, how many times am I supposed to tell you this?" Alice asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, It's because you love quidditch." Cara replied.

Alice turned to her friend with a quizzical look. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention, I was just pretending to listen." Cara answered bluntly.

Alice's jaw dropped slightly. "You know, you're too honest for your own good."

"I've just had bad experiences with dishonesty, so I avoid it." the blonde girl replied.

Alice let out a long exasperated sigh and buried her head into her arms at the table. Cara put down her book at the sight of her friend clutching onto her hair.

"Does he really bother you that much?" Cara asked.

"yes" Alice's muffled reply sounded out through her arm.

Cara exhaled, getting ready to actually put her attention into the matter. "Get up and look at me so we can figure this out." she commanded.

Alice lazily lifted her head, looking into her friend's icy blue eyes. The eyes that took everything on a rational logic, and refused emotions in her decisions. Yet, she knew Cara made an exception for her in that rule.

"How about you show him who's boss? Be tough with him, intimidate him." Cara suggested, only to get a grunt from Alice as she snickered.

"Cara have you seen Flint? I don't even think he's got the brains to be intimidated." Alice retorted.

"Anyone can be intimidated." Cara replied simply.

"It's not going to work." the brunette decided.

Cara rubbed her temple in annoyance at her friend.

"There is another way that I preferred not to mention since I am sure you will dislike it." Cara started.

Alice's back straightened as she heard the blonde, her eyes shone with interest. "What is it?"

"Since it's obvious that Flint is quite short on the brain side, the other way to manipulate him is by his emotions. Now before you joke about him being an emotionally impaired troll-"

Alice closed her parted lips that were about to make that joke.

"Seeing as he is an unintelligent male, I assume he does most of his thinking with his second head. So-"

"NO!" Alice burst out.

"Sshh!" Madam Pince shushed her again, this time sending a death glare with it.

Alice looked her way apologetically then turned back quickly to her friend with a dreadful look.

"I knew you'd object Ali but it's the only way to manipulate him that I'm sure would work."

"Are you crazy Cara?! Have you not been listening to everything I said!" Alice hissed. Care rolled her eyes at her.

"Listen, I'm not telling you to fall for him, I'm just telling you to make him fall for you. That way you'll have him wrapped around your finger. Maybe not even make him fall for you, you could just satisfy him sexual-"

Cara was silenced when a book hit her face. She squeaked and rubbed her nose after the book fell onto the table. An angry Alice glared at her.

"Damn it Ali, that hurt!"

"Good." Alice retorted.

Cara glared at alice with annoyance, then sighed. "There are other ways of course, but they'd land you in Azkaban for sure."

"Doesn't sound so bad compared to the idea of sleeping with Flint." Alice sneered.

"You asked for advice and I gave it to you Ali, have it your way." Cara stated as she picked up her book and went back to reading.

As the clock ticked and minutes passed in silence, Alice pondered over her solutions and Cara absorbed all the information she could comprehend.

Alice groaned in frustration, then stood up.

"I have to get to class." She said as she collected her books and got ready to leave.

Cara grunted in response.

As Alice walked by Cara, she stopped in her steps right by Cara's side. Her lips parted as her mouth was forming words, all the time looking straight ahead.

"Is it really the only way Cara?"

The blonde sensed the desperation in her friend's voice.

"You could always quit quidditch." She stated.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the brunette started walking again and left the library.

That late evening, Cara sat alone in the library as she had that class off. The light from the nearby window enveloped her blonde hair into rays of sunshine, her cold blue eyes contradicting the warm scene and freezing the atmosphere. Her vision went back to book, yet she couldn't help a sinister smirk that played across her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: I'm sorry for the late update! I've been finding it hard to make myself write, as I'm not in peak mental condition, and I've also been travelling and getting ready for Uni! Thank you all for waiting, and I hope this chapter is good enough, leave a comment to let me know what you think, and maybe motivate me to update faster haha.)**

Marcus knew that Alice was angry at him, and he expected her to be after the scene they made at the great hall, but he noticed that Alice was acting weird. Through out the years he spent at Hogwarts, and the occasional times he'd see her and that Cara Burke girl at family events, pure-bloods would host dinner parties and such every now and then, and so Marcus knew exactly how Alice acted when she was pissed off. She'd come right up to him and tell him he's a git, or she'll pretend like nothing was wrong and secretly scheme something, but right now she was avoiding him.

He wasn't sure at first, he did notice the startled squeak she made when he entered the common room, and how when he thought she'd be storming right into his face and cussing him out, she instead avoided eye contact and stormed off to the girls dorm.

Then there was the lunch incident.

_Marcus walked into the great hall around noon when it was time for lunch, he had just finished potions class and since his friends were all fifth years, they were already at the Slytherin table. __He noticed that Alice was sitting next to Adrian, who was stuffing his face, while she was dramatically telling a story to Terrance and Graham who were grinning and laughing. __Marcus was too far to hear but he managed to make out her saying something about Filch, the Weasley twins, quidditch, and he thought he heard his name somewhere in there. Whatever Alice was saying had Graham bursting out laughing, Adrian laughed and then chocked on his food, which then made Terrance jump over the table to help Alice, who was swearing and cursing under her breath, to save Adrian, which only made Graham laugh harder._

_Marcus was surprised at seeing the mess his friends had become due to the presence of one girl. But he wasn't about to complain, as the Gryffindors were starting to send them annoyed glares, and that was good enough for him. _

_Right as Marcus sat down, Graham was wheezing something along the lines of "breaking curfew in your third year? You really are mad Alice" as he started to settle down. Just as Marcus was about to say something, Alice gave Adrian's back a particularly strong slap, and the food stuck in his airpipe flew out and landed right on Marcus's face with a soft splat. Suddenly the group went silent. _

_Adrian looked like he had just arrived at the pitch for practice and realized he had forgotten his broom in the dorm, Terrance looked absolutely horrified, Graham seemed to be torn between wanting to run and stifling his laughter at the look on the captains face. Marcus had his eyes closed, he was trying his best not to lash out right now but he was not ready to deal with this. He was expecting to hear the sound of Alice laughing her ass off at him, but instead he heard something that had him snap his eyes open to make sure he wasn't imagining things._

_"Oh my god, uh, i'm sorry i didn't mean that, wait wait i'l just uh" __she seemed to be slightly panicking as she had her hands fiddling the end of her sweater and then grooming out the end of her long brown hair, then quickly grabbing a napkin. _

_What happened next is what REALLY made him think that Alice might have been hit with a bludger to the head without him knowing. Alice had leaned over the table, and with her left index finger under his chin while her thumb was over it, she wiped the food off his cheek with the napkin in her right hand. Marcus was suddenly very aware of her thumb being very close to his lips, and how she was biting her lower lip. He had picked up over the years that Alice would do that when she was nervous, why was she nervous now?_

_When her blue eyes met his grey eyes, it was as if it woke her up as she dropped her hands away from him, making him back off to his seat. Marcus realized he wasn't the only shocked one, since Adrian looked surprised too. Terrance looked worried, while Graham had a pleased dumb grin on his face. Alice dropped the napkin, then brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear, her cheeks were redder than a Weasley's hair. She was avoiding looking at him again._

_"Uh i just remembered i need to um get a thing from Cara." Alice stated._

_"A thing?" Graham pushed, he was starting to think he'll make a hobby of teasing Alice._

_"Yes, uh I need to burrow a book for my Arithmancy homework on the magical properties of the number seven" she glared daggers at Graham. She specifically chose to say Arithmancy, knowing none of the boys were taking that class so that no one would ask anymore questions._

_That apparently didn't stop Graham as he was about to tease her a bit more, but Terrance quickly interjected with a "Alright, we'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures then". _

_Alice gave him a thankful look as he smiled slightly and nodded at her. Alice quickly scurried off to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to the blonde at the end of the table with a book in her face. __Marcus watched her at the other side of the great hall as she had her hands clutching her hair while her had was down, she seemed to be saying something to Cara._

_"Did you do something to her Marcus?" Adrian asked._

_"I have no idea, she's been acting weird but I don't remember doing anything particularly offensive." Marcus answered._

_"She was normal before you came" Terrance remarked. Marcus felt a bit offended for an odd reason._

_"Well, as normal as Yaxley gets, that looney" Graham grinned._

_"As mad as she is, i've never seen her act this way, I'm actually starting to get worried" Marcus said._

_"You worried about Alice? that's new. You starting to get soft captain." Adrian remarked, a smirk on his face._

_"Shutup, I'm just saying the way she's acting might affect her play in matches." Marcus defended._

_"Whatever you say captain." Graham grinned at Adrian._

_As the conversation changed to Graham and Adrian discussing who was hotter, Adelaide Murton or Gemma Farley, and Terrance didn't seem interested in the discussion as he continued his meal, Marcus's eyes found their way back to the brunette who now had her face hidden in her arms as she slouched onto the Ravenclaw table. Suddenly, Marcus's eyes met the cold blue ones of Cara, and he could almost feel his blood freeze as she smirked at him. He couldn't help but feel that the look she was giving him seemed all-knowing, like everything was going according to her plan._


	5. Chapter 5

"Cara, do you hate me?" asked Alice, with her head hidden in her arms. The blonde beside her simply flipped a page in her book and replied

"No, why do you ask Ali?"

Alice let out an inhumane noise,something between a sigh and a grunt.

"Because you did this to me" whined Alice.

"Come on, Ali. It's not my fault you've got a dirty mind." Cara jabbed.

"I do NOT have a dirty mind" Alice shot up from her slouch to glare at Cara, who just smirked at her.

"I just suggested the idea that you pleasure fli-"

"CARA OH MY GOD" Alice covered Cara's mouth quickly, as nearby Ravenclaws gave them weird looks.

Cara took a deep breath after Alice released her, and then continued

"As I was saying," she fixed her reading glasses. "I simply suggested the idea, but it's not my fault the images keep popping in your head every time you look at him." Cara stated.

Alice finally let her glare fall, she let out a deep sigh and hugged Cara from the side.

"I know, I was just angry and confused and I don't know what to do with myself." Alice admitted. She wanted to go back to being sassy and snarky at everything Flint said, she enjoyed teasing him. But now every time she looked at him, her brain would decide its the best time to shove images of her and flint making out as he unbuttoned her shirts, or him having his arms around her waist as he hugged her from behind while trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder or-

Alice threw a palm to her forehead, she's doing it again, and it's all thanks to Cara. The blonde devil sitting beside her.

"You'll get over it Ali, I'm sure." Cara assured her.

"Well I hope this goes away quickly because I'm gonna have to spend alot of time with him soon, with the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match coming up." Alice thought to herself.

"You know, avoiding him will only make it worse." Cara stated as she looked at the brunette that had her lead lying on her shoulder, with her arms around her waist.

"I know, they all probably think I'm being weird but I can't help it." Alice replied.

"But if you spend more time with him, you'll get used to it and this whole mess will just go away." Cara said.

Alice thought about it, and it made sense to her, maybe she should stop avoiding him. Cara is a Ravenclaw anyways, she probably knows best.

"Alright, I'll try to stop avoiding him." Alice gave in. Cara patted Alice's head, and Alice felt more assured that everything will be okay. Though she wouldn't have felt that way if she had seen the smirk on Cara's face.

Cara closed the book she was reading about ancient runes, and then gave quick pats to Alice's back to make her sit up

"Come on, Arithmancy starts in a few, you know how professor Vector gets if we were late." Cara said, while packing her stuff.

Alice quickly stood up and straightened out her robes. Her blue eyes met Marcus's grey ones from across the hall. Her first instinct was to look away, but she fought the urge and kept their gazes locked. It wasn't till he looked away because Adrian started talking about something that Alice linked her arms with Cara and they both went off to class.

In between jotting down notes and listening to professor Vector babble, Alice made a mental note to thank Terrance later for getting her out of the messy situation, and also to 'accidentally' jab Graham in the guts sometimes.

As Arithmancy class came to an end, Alice walked Cara to her Ancient Runes class, knowing that Hagrid wouldn't mind her being a few minutes late to Care of Magical Creatures.

As Cara was at the door of the class, Alice said

"I'll see you at dinner?"

Cara raised an eyebrow, while giving her a look that said 'don't even try'

"Ok,ok, I know I'll have to stop avoiding him, but it was worth a try. God, it's like you dont even want to spend time with me at all" Alice tried to guilt trip Cara. Which would have worked, but Alice forgot that Cara is a heartless knowledge sucking kneazle.

"Ali, we've spent all our lives together." Cara stated. That was true, they're families have been close and Alice has spent most of her summers with Cara. Despite Cara enjoying spending time alone, she always ended up being dragged to Alice's mansion by her mother, Irene Burke, due to the fact that Alaina Yaxley loved to throw parties. What bothered Cara the most was that almost all the pureblood families would attend, since Gavin Yaxley, Alice's father, was well known to be very trusted and close to the dark lord.

"Why do you have to say it like that Cara, I'm really starting to think you hate me. You know what, the feeling is mutual!" Alice said dramatically. Cara had to fight not to roll her eyes at Alice's dramatic behavior. Cara's thought were interrupted by a sharp voice

"Ms. Burke! Get in right now or leave!" Professor Babbling sneered.

Cara quickly got in class and sat in her seat. Right when professor Babbling was about to start the lesson, Alice popped her head into the classroom.

"CARA I WAS JUST KIDDING, I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, then she quickly turned on her heels and ran away before professor Babbling got to glare at her.

Cara could hear the other students laughing, and chuckling under their breath as she rubbed her temple. She could also FEEL professor Babbling glaring her way, before starting the lesson. Cara noticed that she was smiling, and chuckled lightly to herself.

'I love you too, you looney' she thought to herself as she opened her notebook.

Alice ran all the way to Care of Magical Creatures class, which was being held by Hagrid hut. Hagrid just nodded towards Alice's way with a smile as she leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry for being late."

"'Tis alrigh'!" Hagrid motioned for her to join the rest of the class.

Much to Alice's chagrin, Care of Magical Creatures was shared with the Gryffindors. The only Gryffindors Alice didn't mind were the Weasley twins, and that was only because they've had mutual benefit situation once. As the cherry on top, Oliver Wood was in her class.

Alice's relationship with Oliver was weird. Since they both lived in Edinburgh, they've ran into each other often. Alice often snuck out of her home as a kid, since her parents were pretty strict., and she had befriended Oliver around that time. When Alice wanted to learn how to fly her broom, her brother Aidan had just started his second year at Drumstrang, so he didn't have time for her. She ended up having Oliver teach her to fly. That is a fact that is only known by Cara, as she would rather die than admit it to any of her Slytherin friends. Eventually, her mother found out about Alice sneaking out, and Alice ended up telling her about Oliver, which only led to Alice being lectured about not befriending a Wood, since he wasn't a pureblood. Alice had to admit that didn't sit right with her, but by the time they've started at Hogwarts and each been sorted into a different house, it was too late to try and fix that. Though she would sometimes smile at him, and he would try to make small talk when he could.

Though Alice knew she couldn't let any of her Slytherin friends know, especially not Marcus. He would very likely kick her out of the team just for even smiling towards Oliver.

Alice greeted Adrian, Graham, and Terrence as she sat down by them. Hagrid had brought out a dog-like creature with two tails. At closer inspection, the dog seemed to be bigger in size than a normal one. Hagrid then went on to explain that the creature is actually a Crup, and he started to explain on how to care for it.

Alice scooted closer to Terrence and tugged on his elbow. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

She leaned in and whispered so Graham and Adrian couldn't hear, they were too busy admiring the Crup anyways.

"For earlier. Thank you." she whispered.

Terrance realized what she was talking about and just smiled. Alice smiled back, and that was the end of it. She was glad he didn't start questioning her about what happened.

As Hagrid finished explaining, he allowed the students to get closer and pet the Crup, and almost everyone stood up and got closer to it. It wagged its tails happily as it was being pet.

Alice sat back, a little surprised that the Slytherin and Gryffindors seemed to forget their rivalry just because of a dog. She smiled at that and wondered what it would be like if their houses didn't hate each other's guts.

"It basically a Jack Russell Terrier with two tails." A Scottish voice boomed next to her.

Alice's head shot to the right to see Oliver crouching besides her. He smiled at her.

"Oliver.." She said. She didn't realize it and it came out of her mouth, she hadn't called him by his first name quite a long time.

"Hey wonderland" Oliver greeted. He always called her that but he never explained what it means, who the hell calls someone wonderland?

"I haven't heard that in a while." she giggled.

"Same to you, I was expecting you to call me 'Wood' with venom from your tongue" he said, with a stupid smile on his face.

She stuck her tongue out in response, which only made him laugh lightly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you on the pitch." he stated, then he quickly added when Alice glared at him

"No offense! I just didn't think Flint would stop being a sexist git." he cleared quickly.

"Nice save." Alice smiled "and yeah, you not expecting it was the whole point, I managed to convince that blockhead."

"He's an idiot for not having you sooner, you were great." Oliver stated.

Alice turned to look at him, and he was looking back at her with a serious look. She could feel her cheeks heat up a little and she wasn't sure why.

"He is an idiot." She replied.

Oliver grinned then stood up and went to join the rest of his house with the Crups, he wanted to spend more time talking to Alice since he never had the chance to, but he didn't want to risk having her friends come back to see them. Alice watched him as he walked away, and for a second she might have felt regret. She quickly made herself try to forget about that as she herself got up and joined her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite her best efforts, Alice was still behaving awkwardly towards Marcus. For the record, she had gotten better, she can at least look him in the eye now. Well, only for a few seconds.

They have started to practice early in the morning before classes, due to the Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw match approaching, and so Alice had been spending every morning trying to get over her hormonal self. After practice, she'd scurry off to class, and then hide in the library during breaks. She really wanted to do as Cara suggested, but it wasn't as easy as she had initially thought, especially when Marcus took his shirt off after practice.

So, instead of listening to Cara and stop avoiding Marcus, she ended up avoiding Cara as well. She was thankful that although it was obvious the boys have noticed, no one has asked questions yet. She had no idea how long she was going to do this, but she decided she'll do it as long as she could get away with it. But that wasn't very long.

Around the third day she had done this, she was again sneaking off to the library, and she squeaked at whom she saw sitting in her usual seat. Right on the chair by the window was Marcus Flint sitting leisurely with his right foot over his left knee.  
Alice immediately turned on her heels and was ready to run but Marcus quickly got up and grabbed her by the wrist. Unfortunately, this had caused his chair to topple over, which was enough noise to have Madam Pince there in a second.

"The two of you, out now!" She hissed.

Marcus sighed deeply, while Alice seemed to be finding her shoes the most interesting things in the world.

"Alright." Marcus said calmly, as if waving a white flag so Madam Pince wouldn't rip them to shreds.

Marcus led Alice out of the library, still holding on to her wrist to make sure she doesn't run away. Meanwhile, Alice was wondering how Marcus knew about her usual spot in the library, since she doubted he ever stepped foot in there. When he stopped walking, Alice looked around to see he has taken her into a hallway, with only one Hufflepuff who had his back turned to them. Marcus opened a door and chucked Alice in, who in turn let out a loud shriek, as he followed her and shut the door behind them. The Hufflepuff turned around to inspect the source of the shriek, but scratched his head in confusion when he only saw an empty hall, then he continued his way to the great hall for lunch.

Alice was shrouded in darkness, and was slightly terrified. Then suddenly a light turned on and she had to squint because of its brightness.

"A broom closet?" She whispered. She was then extremely aware of how close she and Marcus were standing, due to the crammed space.

"Spill it." Marcus commanded.

Alice backed away a step, only for him to take a step forward.

"What the hell Marcus?" She decided to play dumb, she fully knew what this was about.

"Come on, Alice, don't play games. You know what I mean." He commanded again.

Alice found herself wondering if he was always this tall, as she hadn't stood this close to him in a while.

"I don't know what you mean" she backed away once again, her back met with a solid surface as she cursed herself mentally for putting herself in this situation. She looked to the side to avoid looking at him.

Suddenly, Marcus slammed his right hand to the wall next to her head, which made her flinch.

'Fuck, I pissed him off' she thought.

"Why have you been acting weird?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. She couldn't admit to him the reason, she'd die of embarrassment.

Marcus's heart fell when he noticed she was biting her lower lip.

She was nervous.

"D-did I do something wrong to you? Did I upset you?" He asked.

Alice's eyes shot to his when she heard him ask that. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but what met her eyes really made her question her reality. She looked into his grey eyes and she could've sworn she was seeing worry. He worried about her.

Marcus Flint was worried about her.

"What? No, no Marcus you didn't do anything." She stammered. His shoulders relaxed, and the worry in his eyes seemed to lessen, but he still had his hand by the side of her head.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Marcus whispered calmly. It still felt like he was commanding her and that made her squirm around a little. He had know rested his whole forearm on the wall, which made him get even closer to her.

Marcus's eyes darted from her blue ones, to her lips as she bit down on them, then back to her eyes.

"Marcus I can't." She squirmed, she could feel his body heat on her skin and his breath on her lips and she didn't like how her mind kept reminding her how the current situation was very similar to one of the wet dreams she ended up having about Marcus. Which she woke up from with a 'what the fuck was that?!' at her brain.

As much as Marcus wanted an answer, he had to admit he liked how hot and bothered Alice looked like. He decided to push further.

"What do you mean you can't? Tell me Alice. Did someone say something that bothered you?" Marcus questioned.

"No! Well actually yes." She thought about Cara's 'advice'. "But its not their fault I mean it's something else" she bit her lower lip again.

Marcus's left hand went up to her cheek, then he gently pulled her lower lip out from under her teeth with his thumb.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered. His thumb still lingering on her lower lip.

Her breath hitched in her throat at this gesture, and her head was starting to feel a little light. It might've been because her heart was thumping like crazy, but she still couldn't tell him.

His face got even closer to hers, she could feel his chest crushing hers, and she hoped for Merlin's sake that he couldn't feel her heart going crazy.

What Alice didn't know was that Marcus's own heart was pounding.

"Marcus" she whimpered his name as she put her hands on his chest to try to push him away. Just hearing her say his name that way made Marcus take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Just tell me" he demanded.

She couldn't.

"Marcus I-"

"Alice, just spill it." He said calmly, yet demandingly.

She couldn't.

"I-I" her chest was rising and falling quicker.

"Alice!" He lost his short temper.

She shut her eyes.

She couldn't tell him.

She couldn't tell him she's been having dirty thoughts about him, nor that she'd been having wet dreams about him, she couldn't.

Then everything went quite.

She opened an eye to peek at him, only to find him looking shocked. He had backed away a little, but he was still pretty close.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She questioned.

Marcus's face broke into a dumb grin, which didn't help Alice's stomach churn any less.

"Did you just say you've been having dirty thoughts about me?"

What.

No. No,no,no,no,no!

"What? No I haven't" she denied, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes you did, you even said you've had wet dreams about me." Marcus stated, his dumb grin getting wider.

Alice's face went entirely red, redder than a phoenix's feathers.

'Fuck, fuck, no, no, no it can't be'

She realized she had actually said her thoughts out loud when she had shut her eyes. She turned around, giving her back to him, so she could hide her red face. She was so embarrassed she could die, she might as well have as she couldn't imagine how she'd live with this.

Marcus chuckled. This was absolutely not what he was expecting, but it was a million times better than he could've imagined things to turn out.

"Who would've thought, Alice Yaxley fantasizing about me?" He said.

"Shutup Marcus" she squeaked. Marcus noticed her french accent, her accent only spilled through when she couldn't control her emotions. Marcus had to do something quick, as he did not want her to end up in tears.

He cleared his throat, then rubbed the back of his neck, he knew he was going to regret this.

"I've fantasized about you too." He admitted. His heart was beating so fast it almost ripped out of his chest.

The brunette turned around to look at him. He immediately regretted his confession, but seeing as she had tears in her eyes he quickly added  
"And I've had wet dreams involving you." He confessed. He avoided looking at her, but he could feel her staring at him.

There was a silence, Marcus cursed himself internally as he immediately wished he had a timeturner to undo his confessions. What happened next made him fall out of his thoughts.

A soft giggle came from her, but it soon turned into a laugh.

Alice was laughing.

Marcus could feel his face heat up, he knew he was supposed to be bothered by her laughing at him, but seeing her laugh like this made him feel warm.

"W-why are you laughing?" Marcus asked puzzled.

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes,

"I've never seen you so embarrassed, you should see the look on your face." She said in between giggles.

He couldn't believe her. He was half wishing this whole situation would end up in a steamy make out session or something, but there she was laughing at him for being embarrassed when she was redder than a Gryffindor's Quidditch cloak just a second ago.

He sighed loudly, but he couldn't help smiling. He looked at her and she stared back with a smile. Atleast now that they got the awkwardness out of the way, they could go back to normal. Though Marcus was secretly wishing they wouldn't, because he wants more than what they had.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." She apologized.

"It's alright, but you have to make it up to me." He smirked.

Alice sighed

"What do I do?" She asked, not too thrilled.

"I'll think about it." Marcus said.

"You can think?" Alice faked surprise. Marcus glared at her as she chuckled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, since it means your back to your normal annoying self." He said.

Alice laughed at that, and Marcus chuckled slightly. She realized that they had probably spent too much time in the broom closet.

"We should probably head to class." She said motioning to the door.

"Alright, but you better come to dinner." Marcus demanded.

"Sure thing captain, don't fantasize about me during class." Alice teased as she laughed while opening the door to leave. He followed after her.

"Back at you." He grinned. She stuck her tongue out him as she walked backwards in the opposite direction of where he was headed.

"Don't stick it out unless you're planning to use it Alice" He shouted at her from where he was standing.

She immediately sucked her tongue in, then turned around

"Eww! Marcus you pervert!" She shouted as she ran. But Marcus heard her smile through her voice.

He walked away, but he found himself not being able to get rid of the dumb grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice walked to the Slytherin table Thursday morning, with Cara walking beside her. She had gone to apologize for avoiding Cara, only to find out that the blonde devil was responsible for Marcus waiting for her in the library.

As Cara put it 'if you weren't going to go to him, I had to send him your way. The two of you are dumbasses.'

Alice should have figured that out, as only Cara knew about their usual spot in the library.

"Morning." Alice greeted as she went to sit infront of Terrance. Cara followed suit and slid in next to her.

"Morning Alice." Terrance greeted with a smile. Graham made a noise as his mouth was full, Alice figured he was greeting them and nodded his way.

"Good Morning ladies." Adrian chirped, his eyes on Cara.

Alice smirked as she could tell that Cara was intentionally not looking at Adrian, but he was too thick to understand.

"Nice of you for joining us today Burke." Adrian said.

"It is nice of me isn't it? Since you are clearly undeserving of my presence." Cara shot back, now fully looking him in eyes.

Adrian's expression immediately fell.

Alice let out an "Ooooh" as she mentally noted to ask Cara later what has happened between her and Adrian that she wasn't aware of. Terrance snickered, then looked to Alice in a "Yikes" kind of manner, and Alice smirked at him. Graham coughed, almost choking from the shock of the sudden reply.

Adrian decided to shut up, and he focused more on his food. Cara had also grabbed a biscuit to eat. Meanwhile Graham, Terrance, and Alice were shooting each other looks of slight amusement and confusion. Alice quickly decided to interrupt the awkward silence that was setting.

"Where's Marcus?" Alice asked. The quick glance that Graham and Adrian shared didn't go by unnoticed by her, neither did the slight smirk that appeared on Cara's lips.

Terrance swallowed a bite of a bagel, before replying to Alice.

"He's up in the library, said he wasn't too hungry and he'd rather spend his time revising our game plan against the Ravenclaws."

"Really? this early?" Alice asked.

"It's also a Thursday, which means no one in school has many classes today, so he should have alot of free time." Cara added.

Terrance shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think he's quite worried about the match, you Ravenclaws are too smart." Adrian said, looking at Cara.

"You're just too dumb." She stated simply.

"Hey!" Graham replied. Alice put a hand over her chest, and faked being offended.

"No wonder Alice is so snarky, she must've pick it up from you." Adrian said with a grin. Cara's sass seemed to be having the opposite effect on Adrian than she hoped for.

Alice finished off her bowl of strawberries and cream, then stood up, the others turned to look at her.

"I'm going to go join the captain." She stated simply.

Again, Graham and Adrian shared a glance, only this time Cara had joined them.

"What?" Alice asked defensively.

"Hm? Nothing." Graham quickly answered.

Alice sighed, knowing it wasn't nothing, but she didn't feel like confronting them today. "Anyone coming?" she asked.

Terrance wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, then stood up to join Alice. Graham and Adrian seemed to be trying to communicate something to Terrance through their glares, but Terrance chose to ignore them.

"Cara?" Alice looked to her blonde friend.

"No, I think I'll stay here a bit longer, I'm still enjoying my tea." She stated.

"Alright." Alice replied.

Adrian and Graham were whispering among themselves.

"_You should go._" Adrian whispered.

"_You think?_" Graham asked.

"_Yea, that way you'll be able to make sure Terrance doesn't get in the way, and also I'll be alone with Cara. Two bird with one stone._" Adrian explained.

"Are you two done?" Alice asked impatiently. She was starting to realize most of her friends were dorks.

Graham cleared his throat then replied "Yeah, I'll be coming with you." He stood up.

Realizing that this leaves Adrian with Cara, Alice shot a look towards Cara, who just smirked back. Her eyes said 'I can handle him.'

Alice walked out of the library with Terrance and Graham and made her way to the library.

"So," Adrian places his hands on the table, his fingers were intertwined and he had a dumb grin on his face.

Cara gave him a raised eyebrow, as she sipped on her tea.

Alice found Marcus sitting at her usual spot, which she wasn't too thrilled about as he's seemingly taking over it, and he was too focused on the parchments cluttered around the table that he didn't notice them approaching. She decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

She quickly motioned for Terrance and Graham so stay back, then put her index finger up to her lips to tell them to be silent. Alice slowly tiptoed behind Marcus, and she tried her best not to burst into a giggle fit as she snuck up behind him. She pursed her lips, then gently leaned down to his ear and held her breath so he wouldn't feel her. Though she doubted that he would since he was too busy. For a second, she admired the way he's actually concentrating on advising a plan, her previous doubts about Marcus never visiting the library had diminished.

"Hey captain." she whispered.

"Oh god!" Marcus almost jumped out of his seat with a surprised spas, his head swiftly shot to glance at the source.

He was met with a smirking brunette. Ofcourse. He could also hear the snickering of the two boys behind Alice.

"You sounded more like you just climaxed than surprised." Alice stated, as she walked around the table to sit facing the still bewildered captain.

"What are you doing here Alice?" He asked with a sigh.

Terrance sat down next to Alice, while Graham plopped down into the seat by Marcus.

"Why do you sound not too pleased to see me Marcus?" She pouted teasingly.

"No, I just didn't expect anyone to be joining me." Marcus replied, his eyes glancing to Terrance and Graham as well.

"It's Thursday, we only have double potions today which starts in about half an hour, so no morning classes." Terrance stated.

"Speaking of classes, aren't you supposed to be in class about now?" Alice asked.

Marcus grinned, "Memorized my schedule Alice?"

"Not really, I just have a good memory, you always left practice around this time for class." Alice countered.

Graham seemed to be amused the exchange, as he usually would be the one teasing but he decided to stay silent for now and watch.

"Yeah I have Charms, but I don't really feel like going. It's Flitwick anyways, he won't say anything." Marcus stated, then went back to his parchments.

"It's not like you need any more setbacks in marks." Alice said.

"Don't worry about me love, Professor Snape will make sure I'm all set for by the end of the year." Marcus replied.

Alice raised an eyebrow when he said 'love' but Marcus only smirked.

"How touching of you Alice, worrying about Marcus's marks and all." Graham teased.

"Touching indeed." Marcus joined in.

"If it's so touching Graham, why don't you go touch yourself to the thought of the two hour class you'll be facing Snape in a bit hmm?" Alice shot back.

Terrance chuckled, he wanted to laugh but Madam Pince had already been sending them glares.

"I never thought I'll be hearing the words "touch yourself to the thought of Snape" ever in my life but here I am." Graham stated.

"You know, I won't be getting anything done with you guys here." Marcus said.

Alice chose to ignore his statement as she started saying

"Speaking of touching, Marcus," She called him.

Marcus looked up from his work to look at the brunette sitting infront of him.

"I touch myself to the thought of you." She whispered huskily.

Marcus dropped the quill in his hand, and his mouth was slightly agape. Did he hear her correctly, or was he imagining things again?

Graham's jaw was also slightly agape, but slowly twisting in a grin as Alice continued.

"More specifically, I touch my temples because you give me a headache, especially when I remember we have practice early in the mornings."

Terrance couldn't restrain himself this time as he burst into laughter, Graham slowly joined in.

Marcus's shocked expression turned into a grin as Alice smirked at him. Their enjoyment wasn't long lived as Madam Pince scurried over to them angrily to kick them out.

"Alright alright, we'll be out Madam Pince!" Alice said.

"We've got to get to potions class anyways." Terrance stated.

Alice and Terrance had gotten up and put their chairs back, then tried to apologize to Madam Pince.

Graham was getting up from his seat, then he looked to Marcus with a grin and asked,

"You staying here?"

"I can't exactly get up right now." Marcus stated.

Graham noticed Marcus trying to hide his hard-on under the table and snickered at him.

"Seriously?" Graham questioned.

"Shutup." Marcus retorted.

"Can't blame you." Graham chuckled, then made his way to Alice and Terrance.

Alice turned back to Marcus,

"See you later captain."


	8. Chapter 8

As Alice got prepared for potions class, she quickly scanned her surroundings. Terrance was sitting next to her, while Graham and Adrian were at the table behind them. They had potions with the Gryffindors, which of course led to the two dorks behind her throwing snark at the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

"Morning Wood!" Exclaimed Adrian.

"A morning wood indeed! Befitting for a bellend." Graham smirked.

Alice wondered how much time it took them to think of this and prepare before class. Oliver seemed to be trying his best to ignore them, but he did look their way for a few seconds, and he caught her gaze. He turned away quickly, but she noticed a faint smile on his lips.

The classroom door was flung open as a certain dark figure swung in with his winglike cloak swooshing past them.

"Bloody hell, does professor Snape HAVE to make a dramatic entrance every time?" Terrance whispered.

"He does his best, just look at the Gryffindors' faces, they're already looking pale." Alice snickered.

They both turned their full attention to the front as professor Snape started saying

"Turn to page 425, the Draught of Peace." his gloomy voice echoed through the quite classroom, the only other sounds were bubbles bursting and students flipping pages.

"What is the purpose of creating the draught of peace, ?"

"It relieves agitation and anxiety, sir." Percy answered.

"That is correct, and what are the ingredients, Mr. Wood?" Snape asked, his eyes surveyed the class as if he was deciding something.

"Um, powdered moonstone, and uh powdered porcupine quills?"

"Is that an answer or a question, Mr. Wood?" Snape's eyes scrutinized Oliver, who shifted under his glare.

Adrian and Graham snickered.

"An answer sir." Oliver said, with a sheepish smile at his fellow Gryffindors.

Snape looked displeased.

"Ms. Yaxley, would you care to correct ?" Snape said, a smug sort of smirk appearing on his face when Oliver's smile fell.

Alice straightened her posture, then nodded at Snape.

"Um yes, there are actually two more ingredients: syrup of hellbore, and powdered unicorn horn." She stated, her eyes meeting Oliver's for a few seconds and then going back to Snape's.

"And any side effects?"

"Uh, an overdose of the ingredients could put the drinker into a permanent sleep." Alice's answer filled the class with a sort of dread.

The corner of Snape's mouth rose into a smirk.

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin." He stated.

The Gryffindors were sharing frustrated looks, but no one dared to voice their opinion in fear of losing their house points instead of earning any.

Snape slammed his book shut, turning everyone's attention back to him.

"As it is a very advanced level, this assignment shall be done in pairs." Just as student were looking to their friends with hints of relief, Snape interrupted

"However, I will be assigning your partner." Some students let out groans, others just looked alarmed.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Higgs." The first pair was announced.

Alice turned to give Terrance a sheepish smile as he packed his stuff to move next to Percy.

"Be a good boy." Alice whispered to Terrance as he passed by. He smirked at her in return.

Percy didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement, but Alice was sure he'd have no complains by the end of the lesson. Terrance wasn't as bad as the rest of the boys, and he's pretty decent at potions.

"Ms. Farley and Mr. Montauge." The second pair was announced.

Graham seemed to be celebrating his partnership, as he high fived Adrian and then picked up his stuff to join the beautiful Gemma Farley, who Alice caught shooting looks that clearly said 'SAVE ME' to her best friend Adelaide.

"Mr. Wood and Ms. Yaxley."

Alice's eyes immediately met Oliver's, who seemed to be just as surprised as she was. Adrian and Graham on the other hand seemed to be having none of it.

"No way, Professor Snape you can't pair up Alice with him!" Graham interjected.

"Pair me with Alice, why Wood?" Adrian suggested.

"As a matter of fact, I can pair up whomever I want. If you haven't noticed already, I am pairing up the best of my student with the worst, that way their performance can be balanced out. Ms Yaxley is one of my top students." He spoke through his teeth, as if one more interjection would earn them a good smack.

"Bu-" Graham was going to add before Snape's voice drowned his, "Quite down before you lose yourselves the points Ms. Yaxley earned!" He hissed, and that was the end of their fuss.

That didn't stop them from glaring at Wood as he made his way next to Alice, who was now red with embarrassment. She didn't even get the chance to say anything to the two idiots who spoke out that way infront of the whole class.

"Hey wonderland." Oliver's voice shot her back to reality. She turned to smile at him, his eyes following her hand as she went to tuck strands of hair behind her ear.

He quickly looked away and started placing his stuff on the table and said, "Or should I call you professor Yaxley from now on?" He teased.

"Oh, shutup Oliver." she said, though he could hear the smile in her voice.

They started setting up the cauldron together and preparing the ingredients.

"Sorry about earlier, with Adrian and Graham. They're dorks." Alice said as she added the powdered moonstone.

"It's alright, I get it. They're just being protective." Oliver brushed it off as he watched the potion turn green. He then started stirring the potions according to Alice's instructions.

"Overprotective, and what's there to be protective of anyways?" Alice replied.

"Well, you are the only girl on their team so you're like a little sister to them. And I'm the enemy captain." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oliver stopped stirring as the green started to fade into blue. Alice added a little more powdered moonstone, she quickly stopped when the potion turned purple. They set down everything and allowed the potion to simmer.

"Like what, you're going to try something weird?" She said, a teasing grin on her face.

"Who knows?" He said, a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't. You're a total sweetheart." She stated, returning his smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "How would you know, you haven't hung out with me since we were kids, I might have changed."

She turned to look him in the eyes, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then she smirked and said.

"Nah, you're still the same sweet Ollie I knew."

He parted his lips but his reply never came out. Instead, he let out a sheepish sigh and smiled.

Then they went back to the potion as its color turned to pink. They worked for a bit in comfortable silence, only broken to give out quick instructions and tips.

Graham and Adrian seemed to be watching them, displeased by the way they worked so naturally together.

By the time Oliver was once again stirring the now red potion to orange, he interrupted the silence,

"I don't think I've heard you use that nickname since you last flew on my broom, Wonderland." he whispered.

She stopped preparing the porcupine quills and look at him, but his eyes were fixed on the potion. They seemed to be both wondering why their friendship had gone wrong, but Alice didn't want the comfortable mood to turn somber.

"I'm sorry Ollie." she whispered back.

"Don't be, I understand. I just wish things could be different." He said.

"They could be."

he stopped stirring, and looked at her. "Do you really think so?" he doubted. Oliver knew there was no way they could have any sort of relationship, especially not now that Alice is on Flint's team, but he could still hope.

"I do. But it's going to be hard." She stated, her heart pounding.

"It's worth it." he said. With that simple statement, her anxiousness seemed to fade away.

As they went back to working on the draught of peace, Alice decided to take the chance to ask,

"So, do you ever plan on telling me why in merlin's sake do you call me wonderland?"

"No way, Wonderland."


	9. Chapter 9

For a few days after that potion class, Alice couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Oliver. She really wanted to be able to spend as much time as she'd like with Oliver, but she also liked the company of her Slytherin friends. Those two things can not go together, even though Alice was trying hard to find a way.  
She hadn't told anyone about her what happened with Oliver, not even Cara. Just telling Cara about her history with Oliver was hard enough, as Cara seemed to be completely against the idea of Alice and Oliver being friends. It was not because of blood though, Cara said that Oliver does not match Alice's "fire", whatever that means.  
Not much has changed, other than the fact Alice would smile at Oliver when she passed him, not while she was with Marcus of course, as that would end badly. But she doubted Marcus would even notice, he'd probably be too busy glaring daggers at Oliver.  
Unknown to Alice though, Marcus was keeping an eye out to see if Wood would try to interact with Alice in any way. He was informed by Adrian and Graham that Snape had paired Alice and Wood together in class, and according to Graham "they looked to be getting along well, too well." Marcus's was skeptical of course, as Graham did have the tendency to exaggerate for dramatic effect as he seemed to enjoy that, but he was still bothered by it. Especially since Alice hadn't even mentioned it to him. She surely would have told him that she was paired up with his arch-nemesis, and how he had a hard time dealing with feisty little Alice, right? But she didn't.

The days had passed quickly without much change. They had quidditch practice early in the morning, then ate breakfast together, and headed off to classes. Adrian and Graham were still idiots, Cara was still a smart ass, Terrance was still a gentle soul, and Marcus and Alice were still teasing each other, with a lot of underlying sexual tension that everyone was aware of but no one ever addressed.

It was a Saturday morning, which meant it was the day they headed off to Hogsmeade. It also happened to be the 31st of October, and Alice was excited for the day as it meant she'll be having lot of candy. As she was feeling particularly prideful that day, she had put on a vintage green dress her brother had gotten her for her last birthday, and tied her hair into a side braid.

Alice met up with Cara by the great hall, she was wearing a flowing mustard skirt that reached a bit under her knees, along with a black shirt. She had her blonde mane tied up, which made her look lot more approachable. Being a Yaxley and a Burke meant that they always had to be dressed up properly, as they were ever since coming into the world. It was as if wearing a pair of jeans would stain their families' names, much to Alice's dismay.

"You're looking good, as always." Adrian slid in to stand next to Cara, who seemed to be trying hard not to break into a smile.

"Can't you go one day without trying to flirt with me?" Cara asked. Marcus, Graham, and Terrance showed up.

"I don't think that's possible." Adrian replied with a smirk. As Cara continued to try and counter every line with a snarky comment, Alice had turned to Marcus and Terrance. All of the boys were dressed in black suits, as most Slytherins usually do.

"Morning, boys." Alice greeted.

"Good morning Ali." Smiled Terrance. Alice had been getting closer to Terrance, he's quickly becoming one of her best friends.

"Morning, love." Marcus was being his usual self. Alice had gotten so used to him by now that she just flashed him a smirk.

They all started making their way out of hogwarts and to hogsmeade along with the other students.

As they reached the little village, Alice grinned brightly at the sight of halloween decorations set up. There were floating carved pumpkins and Candy growing on trees, fake dementors set up and spider webs with glowing spiders, it was everything she'd hoped for.

"We have to go to honeydukes, right now!" Alice squealed.

The boys were looking at her oddly, but Cara was used to this.

"She's always like this on halloween, she's got a huge sweet-tooth." Cara explained.

"I was planning to go to Spintwitches for some new quidditch equipment." Terrance said.

"Yeah, me too, I need new gloves." Marcus agreed.

"What? No, we can't waste time, I want to spend quite some time at Honeydukes." Alice interjected.

"You'll come with me, right Cara?" She added with the sweetest smile she could muster.

It didn't seem to work on the cold blonde.

"Actually, I'm going to Tomes and Scrolls." Cara stated simply.

"What, no, why would you Cara, It's Halloween!" Alice said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes it is, but unlike you lot, I study Ancient Runes and it's alot of work. I need to get some tomes for a project." Cara said, her tone had a finality to it.

"Cara you traitor." Alice whispered dramatically.

Cara smirked at Alice, knowing that she won't bother annoying her.

"You know what, I just remembered I actually need something fromTomes and Scrolls too." Adrian suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at him like 'Yeah right.', except Graham who looked proud of his friend.

"Oh really? and what is that you need?" Cara asked, fully-knowing that Adrian was just saying that to go with her.

"Uh, I need a scroll." Adrian replied

"A scroll? For what?" Cara pushed on.

"Divination!" Adrian answered a little too quickly.

Cara scrutinized Adrian, but then smirked and said, "Alright then, Adrian and I are going to Tomes and Scrolls."

"Fine, be that way, I'm going to Honeydukes." Alice decided.

"Terrance, Graham, you two go get us the quidditch equipment we need." Marcus commanded, "I'll be joining Alice at Honeydukes."

Alice smiled brightly at him, which he enjoyed. She really didn't want to go alone, since it seemed to be a bummer to go buy candy alone on halloween.

"Really Marcus, YOU going to Honeydukes?" Graham grinned teasingly. He couldn't imagine their burly captain at such a place.

"Yes, I'd fancy a few pumpkin pasties about now." Marcus retorted, his eyes clearly telling Graham to shut up.

"Alright then, we'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks after?" Alice interjected.

They all nodded, and everyone went on their way.

Alice walked happily to Honeydukes, with only the list of all the candy she's going to make Marcus buy for her. She had the money of course, she would just enjoy herself more if he took care of her, not that she would admit it out loud. Marcus on the other hand was stealing glances of Alice as her dark brown hair fluttered with the breeze of autumn. Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, and for a second Marcus was amused at how innocent she seemed today, he almost forgot how much of a pain she is usually. Yet, he enjoyed her ferocity.

Alice suddenly felt Marcus's arm going around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. The sudden act had her let out a low yelp, as she turned to look at him. He grinned at her and offered her no explanation.

"What's come into you?" Alice questioned, she wasn't sure if she should be suspicious of him, or brush it off as typical Marcus behavior.

"Nothing, thought you might be needing some warmth. You're not wearing a cloak and it's getting breezy." He stated innocently.

She scrutinized him, knowing he had something up his sleeve, but decided to go with it for now.

"How thoughtful." She sneered jokingly.

Alice quickly grabbed Marcus's arm as it started to wander a bit lower than she liked, she lifted it back up to her waist.

"Marcus, my arse doesn't need any warmth." She glared at him, trying hard to hide her smirk.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a similar smirk.

"Yes I'm sure." She answered.

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind." He said with a chuckle.

Little did Alice know, this whole show was put on because Marcus caught a glimpse of Oliver looking their way. Alice had failed to notice him, but Marcus was making sure Oliver got his point. His grey eyes immediately met Oliver's hazel ones, his glare gave off a clear feral warning.

Right as they were about to walk into Honeydukes, Marcus noticed as Alice's eyes lingered on a beautiful pale blue cloak in the shop across the street. Right as he was about to offer they visit the shop, Alice tore her gaze away and practically pulled Marcus into the candy shop.

After buying about half of the shop, Marcus managed to convince Alice that she had enough candy to last her a lifetime and they headed to meet up with their friends. They had just entered the Three Broomsticks when Terrance called out to them from the table at the corner of the pub.

"Over here!" He waved.

It seemed that they were the last to arrive, thanks to Alice. Adrian and Graham were sitting next to each other on the east of the table, their backs to the wall. Terrance was seated with his back to the wall, facing Cara. Alice plopped down next to her blonde friend, and Marcus sat next to Terrance.

"Did you have fun?" Cara asked, Alice had a feeling that her smirk meant something else, but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes, especially since you weren't there." Alice said pompously.

Cara snickered at her dramatic friend, and Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Just so you all know, I'm not sharing my candy with any of you. Except for you Marcus, because you came with me." She stated.

"Mhm, share all your candy with me." Marcus said suggestively.

Graham and Adrian grinned, and Graham decided to tease Alice as always.

"What about me Alice?"

"You're not getting any, as always." She retorted.

Graham's face fell as Marcus snorted.

"Oh, Terrance, you can't share my candy because I got some for you to have on your own!" Alice smiled at Terrance.

"Seriously? You made me pay for his candy?" Marcus asked in disbelief at the brunette.

Alice slid some Acid pops, Jelly slugs, and Pixie puffs over the table for Terrance, who thanked her. She then gave Marcus some pumpkin pasties, which Graham snickered at.

As the conversation topic changed to quidditch, and how they heard that Snape would referee the upcoming Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, Alice ended up sharing some chocolate wands with Cara, despite wanting her to regret not coming with her. Cara immediately bit into the wands, which horrified Alice as if Cara had just committed a sin. The screech she let out had grabbed the attention of the boys who were just immersed in talk about winning the house cup.

"Cara! you don't just crunch it up like that!" Alice squeaked.

Cara smirked at her friend, "I just did Ali."

"Don't you have any appreciation for this holy creation?!" Alice said dramatically.

Cara's eyes glistened with mischief as she noticed Marcus staring at Alice, her smirk got wider as she decided to make things more interesting for him.

"How should I consume it then Ali?" She asked sweetly.

"You have to savor it." Alice stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Cara asked.

Alice now too immersed into her argument that she didn't think twice about what she did next. She licked the top of the chocolate wands, and then inserted it into her mouth. She started sucking on it, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate, and then slowly took more of it into her mouth. She sighed in pleasure at the delicious sweet, and she licked the melted chocolate off her lips after she pulled it out.

Cara's eyes drifted to Marcus, who's jaw had dropped at the scene he was witnessing. He seemed to be entranced. She held back a chuckle.

"Well, that was interesting, don't you agree Marcus?" Cara asked innocently.

Terrance hid a smile behind his hands as he rested his chin onto his palms. Graham had no shame in the grin on his face.

Marcus blinked a few times, as if just coming into consciousness.

"Um,uh," He gulped "I-"

"What?" Alice asked, puzzled at Marcus's reaction.

He cleared his throat, and started to correct his posture and shift in his seat.

"Say, Ali, why don't you come with me to order some drinks?" Terrance suddenly offered.

"Hm, sure." She stood up and went to the counter with Terrance.

Marcus made a mental note to thank Terrance later for saving him.

"What the hell was that?" Marcus whispered to Cara.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose." Marcus accused.

"Oh, rubbish. How could I have known she would give a chocolate wand a blowjob?" Cara worded it to be the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"I don't know, you're a Ravenclaw." Marcus stated.

"Yea and you have proved to be kind of a devil." Graham added.

"Come on, you enjoyed it, you should be thanking me." Cara brushed off their accusations.

After a few seconds of silence, Marcus spoke up right before Alice and Terrance came back.

"You're right, I did. A little too much to be honest." Marcus whispered.

"You're welcome." Cara smirked.

After regaining his composure, Marcus was back to his usual self. He smirked back at Cara. They seemed to be on some sort of mutual agreement for now.


End file.
